A New Being
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Vy e Ange estão a espera do grande dia. Mas algo acontece e faz com que jacob cancele o casamente. Um novo confronto? Talvez...... Jacob perdoara Vy? Voltara para ela? E o que acontecerá a Ange? Ler para ver Jacob/OC Emmett/OC
1. Experimentar o vestido

_**Nome: Um novo ser (**__**A New Being**__**)**_

_**Factos Importantes:**_

_**Os Cullen são vampiros; **_

_**Os Quilleuttes são lobos;**_

_**Só Edward e Bella, Carlisle e Esme é que já estão casados; **_

**Capitulo 1**

**Preparações**

**Estavam todos ansiosos para o grande dia que se aproximara.**

**Jacob e Vy se casariam no mesmo dia que Ange e Emmett se casariam igualmente.**

**Edward tinha voltado com Bella e Alice e Jasper também.**

**Roselie tinha agora um novo companheiro. Estava com Quill.**

**Antes se odiavam e agora estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.**

**Estava a experimentar o vestido de noiva juntamente com Vy.**

**Alice estava connosco para nos ajudar com os mais pequenos e simples pormenores.**

**O meu vestido era grande e comprido, preto e vermelho.**

**Chegava-me até aos pés escondendo os saltos pretos que tinha calçado.**

**O vestido de Vy era completamente diferente.**

**Era curto, meio atrevido.**

**Era roxo e preto, cores que no mundo dos humanos era totalmente proibido.**

**Os seus caracóis estavam definidos, o seu cabelo estava brilhante e pouco volumoso.**

**O meu cabelo, pelo contrário, estava amarrado de uma forma elegante e sofisticada. **

**Afinal eu iria casar com um vampiro com mais de cem anos e Vy iria se casar com um lobo de vinte e sete anos ou coisa parecida.**

**Alguns minutos depois Eu, Vy e Alice fomos para a grande sala dos Cullen.**

**Á nossa espera estavam carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Roselie, Quill, Jacob, Edward…. Bem no fundo estavam todos presentes.**

**Estava a descer as escadas junto da minha melhor amiga que considerava como uma irmã. **

**E com Alice que já me considerava como sua cunhada.**

**Alice estava com um belo top de tom branco com um generoso decote em V.**

**Tinha uma saia curta e umas collans do tom da sua pele muito branca.**

**Acho que nessa tarde Alice iria sair com Jasper.**

**Quase chegando ao fim da enorme escada, Emmett aproximou-se para pegar a minha mão.**

**O que mais se notava era o anel de diamantes que eu tinha no dedo anelar.**

**Nessa noite eu e Emmett teríamos um encontro especial. **_**(N/A: Um encontro**__**amoroso em que Emmett antes de me transformar iria me levar as nuvens)**_

**Vy e Jacob já tinham tido esse momento especial, pois entre eles não havia o medo de Jacob puder matar Vy.**

**Não tinha de haver entre eles 'autocontrolo'.**

**Pelo que Vy me tinha contado, a noite entre eles tinha sido 'mágica'.**

**Na sala ficamos todos a conversar.**

**Jacob que agora já era melhor amigo de Edward, tal como de Emmett, já não implicava com ele.**

**-Então…parece que encontras-te a tua Impressão Natural! Fico feliz por ti. - Disse Bella ainda agarrada a Edward.**

**Bella ainda tinha que conter, um pouco, a sua respiração.**

**Ainda não conseguia estar perto de Vy ou de mim.**

**-Então e tu? Já mataste alguém? - Perguntou Jake com um ar trocista.**

**-Não! Ninguém! Mas tou com uma vontade enorme de matar a tua noiva e a Ange! Mas não o vou fazer. Sou vegetariana. Edward tem me ajudado imenso. - Disse olhando de raspão para mim e para Vy e depois para Edward que a agarrava com mais força agora.**

**-Jake! - Chamou Vy.**

**-Já vou querida. Estou só a acabar uma conversa. - Respondeu Jake sem tirar os olhos de Bella.**

**-Bella eu confio em ti ainda. Por isso não faças nada que depois te arrependas. - Disse Jacob com o seu rosto totalmente sem reacção. Seu olhar estava pesado. **_**(N/A: O Jacob é quase sempre simpático nas minha nas minhas histórias! É inevitável.)**_

**Jacob dirigiu-se para Vy que estava do meu lado.**

**Quando Jacob chegou perto de Vy, esta abraçou e murmurou ao seu ouvido um carinhoso 'Amo-te'.**

**Jacob fez o sorriso mais carinhoso que tinha e beijou Vy.**

**Emmett estava do meu lado. **

**Murmurava-me ao ouvido palavras carinhosas.**

**Olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam negros.**

**Emmett estava sedento de sangue e por isso essa tarde iria caçar com a família. Só Alice e Jasper é que não iam. **

**-Amor vou te levar a ti e a Vy a casa. - Disse-me pegando no meu casaco grande.**

**Não lhe respondi. O meu olhar era suficiente para perceber que estava de acordo. **

**Estar na mesma sala com Bella não era o que mais queria.**

**Porque desde que descera da escada que não tirava os olhos de mim e de Vy.**

**Apesar de ser amiga de Bella desde que se mudou para Forks, não confiava nos seus novos instintos de vampiro recém-nascido. **

**-Jacob vens connosco? - Perguntei.**

**Jacob estava a falar com Quill.**

**-Sim vou. Aqui estou em desvantagem numérica. - Respondeu brincando.**

**No carro eu ia ao lado de Emmett que estava a conduzir.**

**Emmett olhou de raspão para mim e fez o sorriso lindo que eu tanto gostava.**

**Seus olhos estavam ainda negros e grandes, mas logo que volta-se da caça os seus olhos voltariam a estar dourados.**

**Emmett voltou a olhar para a estrada.**

**Pelo espelho retrovisor conseguia ver Jacob e Vy nos bancos de trás.**

**Estavam a murmurar palavras carinhosas um para o outro e ao mesmo tempo Jacob brincava com os caracóis loiros de Vy.**

**Estavam constantemente a sorrir um para o outro. **

**Notava-se que estavam felizes de verdade.**

**Chega-mos e Emmett abriu a porta do carro para eu sair. Jake fez o mesmo que Emmett.**

**Quando finalmente consegui sair do carro Emmett puxou-me contra o seu corpo gelado e beijou-me com uma paixão sensivelmente exagerada.**

**Acompanhou-me até a porta da minha casa.**

**Vy e Jacob já tinham entrado.**

**-Volto logo que acabar! - Prometeu Emmett.**

**-Ok! Vou ficar á tua espera! - Disse sorrindo para Emmett.**

**Ele retribuiu-me o sorriso e dando-me um beijo leve na testa foi embora.**

**Fiquei á espera na porta de entrada a ver Emmett desaparecer com o carro o Ford preto que era de Edward.**

**Poucos minutos depois Emmett desapareceu e eu decidi entrar.**

**Jacob e Vy estavam sentados no sofá e quando me viram entrar sorriram para mim.**

**Retribui o sorriso que agora não era sincero.**

**Nunca ficava feliz quando Emmett partia para caçar.**

**Achava-me egoísta por o querer sempre do meu lado.**

**-Vou para o meu quarto. Fiquem á vontade. - Disse olhando para Vy e para Jacob que estavam sentados a ver um filme romântico.**

**Já saberia que Vy provavelmente iria chorar e que no fim do filme Jacob ao ver assim a sua querida cara-metade lhe iria consolar com muitos beijos e amaços.**

**Quando cheguei ao meu quarto sentei-me na minha cama grande de casal, a olhar para o meu anel de noivado.**

**Continue….**

_**Mais uma história emocionante….**_

_**Aqui fica um presentinho de Natal para todas as leitoras que acompanham e que lêem a minhas histórias.**_

_**Muito Obrigado!**_

_**Adoro vocês!! **_

_**Um beijo com sabor a Nata!**_

_**Feliz Natal!!! =)**_


	2. 2º Cap

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Confession**_

'**O Emmett nunca mais vem. Estou a morrer de saudades. Quero ele aqui comigo. - Pensei para com os meus botões.'**

**Ainda estava na cama, abraçada ao ursinho branco que Emmett me tinha oferecido, minha cabeça não parava de pensar se Emmett estaria bem ou mal.**

'**Que estupidez o Emmett é um vampiro Ange! É claro que ele está bem. Mas mesmo assim prefiro que ele esteja aqui do meu lado.' **

**Toc-toc. Alguém bateu á porta me interrompendo os pensamentos.**

**-Posso entrar Ange? - Perguntou Vy espreitando pela pequena abertura que tinha feito na porta.**

**-Claro. - Respondi sentando-me na cama.**

**Atrás de Vy vinha o seu noivo 'Jacob Black'.**

**-Bem, nós viemos despedir de ti. Temos que ir para casa. Queres que fique aqui? - Perguntou Vy olhando para o meu estado venerável. Mal ela sabia que tudo quilo era saudades e preocupação. **

**-Não! Obrigada amiga. Vai lá e divirtam-se! - Disse dando dois beijos no seu rosto.**

**-Até amanhã Ange! - Disse Jacob me dando um beijo na testa.**

**-Até amanhã Jake. - Respondi quando ele já estava a sair do meu quarto com Vy.**

**Vy e Jake se casariam depois de amanhã ao mesmo tempo que eu e Emmett. Por isso tinham que aproveitar todo o tempo juntos até á noite de amanhã.**

**Depois disso só se podiam ver no altar.**

'**Nossa vou casar com Emmett Cullen. É um sonho. Mal consigo acreditar. - Pensava para com os meus botões.'**

**Pouco depois senti que estava quase adormecer. Meus olhos estavam pesados e minha respiração estava mais calma.**

'**Acho que o meu amor não volta hoje. Só o devo ver amanhã. Vou dormir. - Pensei enquanto fechava meus olhos por completo.'**

**Algumas horas depois, já estava a sonhar com Emmett e com o nosso dia de casamento. **

**Era algo que nunca cansava de sonhar. **

**O dia estava a chegar e Ange continuava a dormir. Emmett chegou a casa da sua noiva e bateu a porta. Mas quem abriu foi a mãe de Ange, tal como Emmett previa.**

**A mãe de Ange abriu a porta e Emmett subiu as escadas que davam para o quarto.**

**Ao chegar ao quarto, Emmett abriu a porta silenciosamente de maneira a não acordar Ange.**

**Depois dirigiu-se a cama e se sentou a observar Ange dormindo e a dar festas no cabelo ruivo de Ange.**

**Ao sentir o toque no seu cabelo Ange acordou.**

**Olhou para trás para ver quem estava perto dela e viu que era o seu mais que tudo, Emmett.**

**-Bom dia meu amor! - Disse Emmett sorrindo e dando um beijo na testa de Ange.**

**-Bom dia amor. Já voltaste! Que bom! - Retorqui sorrindo para Emmett.**

**Estava lindo e os seus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos.**

**Voltaram a estar dourados.**

**-Dormis-te bem? - Perguntou-me olhando para os meus olhos meio ensonados ainda.**

**-Sim. Como correu a caça? - Perguntei esfregando os olhos. **

**-Tas a perguntar-me sobre como correu a caça querida?! - Perguntou Emmett impressionado com a minha pergunta.**

**-Sim! Podes começar a habituar senhor Cullen. Eu vou fazer parte da tua família lembras-te?! - Respondi brincando com Emmett.**

**-Como é que me podia esquecer de uma coisa dessas?! Amanhã minha querida, serás Angelina Cullen para toda a eternidade. - Afirmou Emmett sorrindo docemente.**

**Consegui reparar que Emmett estava muito feliz, devia estar mais feliz que eu. Apesar de achar isso um pouco impossível.**

**Emmett se aproximou de mim dando-me um beijo completamente apaixonado.**

**Seus lábios tocavam nos meus com uma delicadeza enorme. Sua língua queria a minha e suas mão puxavam o meu corpo para junto do seu.**

**Um momento que se iria repetir muitas vezes durante o dia de hoje. Pois logo á noite não o poderia ver.**

**.Trim. Meu telemóvel estava a tocar mas eu queria ignorar a chamada. Quase nada era mais importante que Emmett.**

**-Meu anjo é melhor atenderes! Disse-me Emmett desviando os seus lábios carnudos dos meus.**

**-Huf. Ok! - Disse levantando-me para ir pegar o meu telemóvel que estava em cima da minha secretária.**

'**Porque estará a Vy a telefonar-me a esta hora? - Perguntei aos meus botões.'**

**Atendi para esclarecer as minhas dúvidas.**

**-Estou! - Disse como era habitual sempre que me telefonavam.**

**-Oi Ange! Olha, queria te perguntar se logo á noite posso dormir ai! Em tua casa! Não preciso de te dizer o porque pois não? - Perguntou-me Vy sorrindo.**

**-Não é preciso nem me pedires. Podes vir. Ficamos a ver um filme, a comer pipocas e chocolates e a falar sobre o dia de amanhã eu acho. - Afirmei rindo da minha resposta.**

**Comer chocolates antes do dia do casamento. Deveria estar louca.**

**-Ainda bem. Te adoro! Bye! - Disse Vy.**

**-Eu também te adoro. Até logo. - Respondi desligando o telemóvel quando tive a certeza de que não iria dizer mais nada.**

**Voltei a ir para a cama, deitando-me ao lado de Emmett.**

**Emmett me beijou suavemente e depois parou olhando para os meus olhos.**

**-Ange logo á noite a minha despedida de solteiro vai ser com Jacob, Sam, Seth, Jasper e Edward. Não te importas pois não meu amor? - Perguntou Emmett. Sua expressão agora era séria, não estava a sorrir mais. Não respondi logo. Era obvio que não me iria importar. Mas estava imóvel a avaliar seu rosto. Porque teria ficado tão sério assim?! Não conseguia perceber.**

**-Claro que não meu amor! Mas por favor, para onde foi o sorriso que eu tanto amo? - Perguntei-lhe para tentar perceber a razão da sua séria maneira de me perguntar.**

**Emmett fez um sorriso tímido.**

**-Quando me casei com Rosalie, eu não pude ter minha despedida de solteiro. Não a achei egoísta nem nada do género, mas não gostei de ela me ter proibido. Ela sabia que eu a amava e que não iria para nenhum bar de prostitutas. - Disse ele. **

**Meu coração estremeceu quando Emmett disse 'Eu amava-a'.**

**Nossa. Meu medo de o perder para Rosalie era imenso. Simplesmente pelo simples facto de eles já terem sido marido e mulher e por ainda hoje serem melhores amigos.**

**Olhei para Emmett.**

**-Ela simplesmente queria ser sempre o centro de atenções, ela queria que eu estivesse sempre do seu lado. Que nunca a deixa-se. - Continuou Emmett.**

**Emmett se calou olhando nos meus olhos. Conseguia perceber que nas suas palavras havia tristeza e que a história não acabava ali, mas eu não queria ouvir mais nada.**

**-Meu amor. Comigo isso não vai acontecer. Ok meu amor? Podes ir á vontade. - Afirmei.**

**Emmett me abraçou com o cuidado de não me partir em dois e me beijou.**

**-Obrigado meu anjo.**

**Olhei para Emmett e sorri vendo que, agora o meu noivo, estava completamente feliz do meu lado.**

**Mais um capítulo publicado finalmente. **

**Peço desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo, mas com o regresso á escola, minha imaginação bloqueou. **

**Eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo ainda este fim-de-semana.**

**Muitas emoções estam para vir no próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Me deixem Revews que decerto eu vou amar. **

**Um grande Beijo para todos.**

'_**Eu não escrevo em português. Escrevo eu mesmo**_.'

'_**Fernando Pessoa**__**'**_

_**Menina McCarty**_


End file.
